A Series of times Quinn Fabray gets Caught
by tiltherewasyou
Summary: Quinn gets caught a lot, by herself and by those around her. Originally inspired for Faberry week 2013 The Sequel - Caught. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

A series of times Quinn Fabray gets "caught". As always, I don't own Glee. Watch for updates and read and review! Wanted to write more of this but it's all I had time for tonight. Faberry week.

Day 4 –caught

Santana POV – December 18, 2013

"Do you hear that?" Kurt asks quietly from his position on the couch. You just got in from a night out. If someone had told you a year ago that you'd be out having drinks with "Lady Hummel" you probably would've found a way to torture them, daily.

But time has changed you, a bit. You're still Santana Lopez

So you sit straight and you train your ears. You hear a sort of girly giggle, like Rachel always uses with Quinn, and _oh hell no _because you know FOR A FACT that Quinn is still in New Haven this weekend. And you and Rachel might be close, now. But Quinn is still your homegirl. So yeah, you're pissed.

You hear another giggle and a muffled, "You're so good at that" and you're pissed even further. You pull out your phone, and no amount of pleading from Kurt's eyes is going to stop you. He's looking out for his. And on some level, you know this will destroy both his AND yours, but she has to know. If Berry never forgives you, you hope you can still keep drink nights with Kurt in the divorce of your newly found bromance.

You move towards Rachel's door with your phone in hand. Quinn's not picking up and when you hear your voicemail beep, you go ahead with your plan.

Ripping the curtain back, you're appalled by what you see. A blonde! Of all things. So you scream…

"Jesus Berry! If you're going to cheat on MY homegirl you might as well do it with someone who isn't blonde!"

"Santana!" Rachel shrieks.

You walk over to the bed, never one to respect personal space. You grab the blonde by the wrist as Berry scurries to cover herself. You'll deal with her later. First… _the blonde. _

You lower your voice and say with as much venom as high school Santana, (heck, maybe as much venom as high school _Quinn_) "Do you know that Berry, here has been dating MY best friend? I don't think you could miss that judging by the number of pictures literally staring at you from the nightstand. Listen, I don't DEAL well with bitches who don't respect MY best friend. So show yourself, slutface. And tell me, just… just tell me. Who could make Berry over there cheat on someone so beautiful and wonderful?"

Berry and Blondy make eye contact and it looks so intimate from Berry's side, like the way she looks at Quinn. You have to resist the urge to punch Berry and throw up. Yep. Pezberry bromance? So over.

But the blonde is turning toward you with a familiar smirk… albeit Berry juice added. Ay Dios.

"Hey, Santana. Best friend. For as much as I appreciate you looking out for me, we're a little busy. So, could you kindly close the curtain on your way out?"

You stumble a bit on your way out, hanging up your phone and apologizing for the voicemail Quinn will receive later on. You notice Berry blushing so you're not surprised when they join you and Kurt in the living room 5 minutes later with pissed expressions. Quinn winks at you, but Rachel avoids eye contact.

At least she'll live another day.


	2. Chapter 2

Caught – Chapter 2.

A/N – As promised, here's a second chapter to "A Series of Times Quinn Gets Caught". I suck at making titles, but I hope you all enjoy. From Judy's POV this time. Because who doesn't love some Judy/Faberry feels! As always, I wish I owned Glee, because I wouldn't be going to college, but I don't. So yeah. Also a warning – a little angsty here.

You've watched your daughter falter, fall, reinvent, and repeat enough times to recognize the signs she's sending you now. You have, until recently, only been able to sit back and watch as she destroys herself, either from within or without. But you're trying to be better, the both of you are. Judy and Quinn vs. the world seems like a hilarious thing to say to an outsider, but within these walls of the home your ex-husband build that you're only now recovering, you know it to be the saddest truth.

Lucy; Quinn… has always been a lonely girl. You'd never think it from the outside, but you see her struggle each and every day with the loneliness that comes from somewhere within. You shudder at the thought that how many times that loneliness has threatened to swallow your baby girl, because even after the "thrown out for being pregnant" mishap, the sad, sad girl who came back after it, the head cheerio, Quinn instead of Lucy, Finn's Quinn, Sam's Quinn, Puck's Quinn, Pink-Haired-tattoo'd Quinn, and finally, after all of that, finally – made it into Yale full ride scholarship, nerdy, athletic _Quinn's _Quinn, she's your baby girl. And you're fighting to protect her, even if her mom isn't exactly who she wants to fight against her perpetually lonely state.

It's not that she doesn't have friends. She's actually with Santana and Brittany more than she isn't, and you can see the tall blonde's understanding from where she currently sits in the kitchen as she and Santana watch Quinn pace. You can see Santana eying you cautiously, and you know she's been trying. She's been trying ever since right after the baby was born, actually. But Santana and Quinn really are too much alike sometimes. Or at least, head cheerio Quinn is like Santana. So they fight. A lot. Sometimes when Santana used to stay over you could hear them screaming at each other, throwing slaps and even punches, and they'd wake up the next morning bruised and battered but somehow sated. You'd just cook Santana's eggs while Quinn would fix both of their coffees. They never did work out with "sorry", just with an understanding that even you aren't privy too.

Quinn thinks you don't know what she's pacing about. Ironically, she thinks no one but Santana and Brittany do. But she has more friends than that, which is why it kills you that she is so lonely. Sam comes by either with or without Mercedes, who comes over every Tuesday night for a girl's night of movies and real talk. Puck drops in some weekday mornings and some weekend nights, just so Quinn doesn't have to spend them alone. This has especially been true in the months that usually lead up to winter – a time that you know, in your absence, Quinn spent fighting with all of her inner demons just to stay alive. You think Puck helped the most, and he's trying again. You wish you could undo that part of your past, but you see your daughter as a beautiful, independent thing. Something she couldn't have become under you and your ex-husband's witness. Either way – all of Quinn's friends have caught on, really. It's just that none of them know how to help.

Rachel Berry comes by sometimes. And when she's not here, her influence is felt in astronomical ways. You watch Quinn get caught with her every day. Caught up in her, caught up in the pain she thinks it will cause her. And as you get closer and closer to Rachel's supposed "wedding day" it just gets worse. You catch Quinn crying when she thinks you are asleep. You catch Quinn and Santana whispering about things and you know that _this _is the gentlest Santana will ever be. People would assume it would be with Brittany, but they don't see the whole of the story.

When Rachel comes by for dinner on Wednesday's Quinn is always dressed up. She pretends to look casual, sure, but you know she doesn't curl her hair that often anymore since she cut it since it takes so much time. However, after the first week and Rachel's "Your hair is beautiful, Quinn." in a voice that she never uses with Finn Hudson, thank you very much, Quinn has changed her routine completely and spend the 45 extra minutes to curl her hair. And yet somehow Rachel never notices Quinn outside of Wednesdays, doesn't realize that the effort is just for her.

Time goes by much in the same. Santana and Brittany: Monday, Thursday, Friday. Puck on Saturday night and Monday and Wednesday mornings. Sam: when things need fixed up or after church on Sundays, sometimes with Mercedes on Saturday afternoons. Mercedes on Tuesday nights. Your house is the Glee club hang and you're totally a hip mom. But then there's Rachel Berry on Wednesdays. And Rachel Berry doesn't hang out in the living room like everyone else. Nope. Quinn takes Rachel Berry up to her bedroom and they leave the door cracked, so you spy a little on them, sometimes.

You can't say you like Rachel Berry, particularly, because you know she's not helping your baby girl's feelings at all. She's actually hurting her a lot more than you expected. And yet, Rachel makes you love her somehow. Because you know Quinn loves her, and you see why. You want Rachel Berry to love Quinn just as much, but until then, you're stuck between wanting to kick her out of your house for not realizing she's breaking Quinn's heart and hugging her for giving Quinn the confidence to love herself and others again.

Sometimes Rachel and Quinn play board games in the floor. Your favorite to watch is Scrabble. Quinn has always been incredibly academically gifted. You're glad she gets to use that. Rachel will look at Quinn in complete awe sometimes and say, "Quinn, there's no way that's a word." To which Quinn just points to the dictionary that is now a permanent fixture in the game box. Next to that is Monopoly – which also usually involves Rachel sleeping over and spending Thursday morning eating breakfast as your table. Rachel gets so into it that you start to believe Quinn is just letting her win.

Other times Rachel and Quinn watch movies until they just fall asleep. There haven't been many times, but sometimes Rachel and Quinn fall asleep cuddled up next to each other. You have never seen Quinn look as young as she does in these moments. You aren't ignorant; you know the scars on Quinn's wrists somehow correspond to the one's Rachel wears silently on her own. But Quinn looks peaceful and almost, almost happy, so you decide to like Rachel just a little bit more than you did. And in the morning, you pretend you don't hear a soft sigh from the room next door and a, "Good morning, beautiful girl" out of your daughter's mouth. It's easier, you think, if she doesn't realize that you realize just how deeply she's hurting.

You catch your daughter faltering again. But it's too late once more for you to intervene. She falls hard, and the conversation in your kitchen that you overheard a month ago between Brittany, Santana and Quinn comes back to mind. Today, Wednesday before Regionals, Quinn isn't going to reinvent. Quinn is going to confront, and the thought of that scares you.

Inevitably, Rachel storms outside in tears, as is her rumoured usual practice when she gets upset. But you decide to be there for your daughter. You walk into her room where you see her crying – and it's so rare you know. Because Quinn shatters and falls and reinvents differently than anyone else you've ever met. As you put your arm around her and whisper: "Well, why are you sitting here? Go and get your girl." You feel proud of yourself, but mostly proud of Quinn. You're a proud duo – Judy and Quinn against the world.

Nothing changes that Wednesday night other than a promise of kept friendship, should Quinn take it. But something in Rachel's eyes that Thursday morning when she _chose_ to stay, instead of finding a convenient excuse in Monopoly or a late movie night, tells you not to give up hope in Quinn and Rachel, just like you never gave up hope in Judy and Quinn.

So even as you rush to the ER 2 days later, where you watch your daughter being wheeled off into surgery – caught thankfully by her seatbelt, you allow yourself to hope. For Quinn, not just her life, but her happiness, someday. For the loneliness to go away.

It takes a few years, but one day whilst they are home for the holidays, - A Wednesday of all things - you catch Rachel lean up to kiss Quinn. Quinn, who has just finished her 3rd semester at Yale and has excelled tremendously. Quinn, who laughs unfiltered when Rachel reaches for her sides to tickle her. Quinn, who is done reinventing, possibly forever. Quinn, who looks over at you and smiles a smile that says, "Thanks for catching me, mom."

Quinn, who doesn't realize that she's the one who caught you.

If you'd like to hear more out of this current universe – leave suggestions about whose POV you'd like to see!


End file.
